


First Hugs

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [29]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: Exactly what the title says
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	First Hugs

Roman had noticed that Deceit could be regarded as rather odd. Perhaps that's what drew the prince to the snake in the first place.

While Deceit had many oddities none of them were really bothersome to Roman. As time grew on, he found that he wasn't really regarding the snake's odd behaviors as odd.

Except one.

Deceit refused hugs from literally anyone. Including his boyfriend.

Even Virgil and Logan, who refused to be touched, would be found cuddled up on the couch falling asleep in each other's arms.

Yet Deceit would never let Roman hug him.

Until one day.

Deceit had walked up to Roman and said that he had something to ask of him.

"Whatever it is I believe I can achieve it for you, my love," Romand responded in his usual flamboyant manner.

"I-" Deceit stumbled over his words, "I would like if if you would hug me."

Roman just about started crying and wrapped the snake up in his arms.

Both were incredibly happy that day.


End file.
